wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Factions
Sandbox / Sandbox 2 __TOC__ Introduction The Factions Rogue Faction Bases For information on this topic see : Rogue Faction Base, Special Event Base & Rogue Faction Base Layouts Rogue Factions in Special Events Click Expand to See Full List of Rogue Factions in Special Events In most cases one or more Rogue Factions appear as the antagonist for each''' Special Event. Update History '''Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *'Ryu-Kai' was officially introduced at the start Shadow Ops '''Cycle 5 on Oct 31, 2014. *Armored Corps, '''Highway Zealots & M.A.Y.H.E.M. joined forces as Ironstrike during Operation: Iron Reign '''on Aug 21, 2014. *Highway Zealots' were introduced during' Operation: Archangel on Jun 06, 2013. *Son of Saints' were Wiped Out by the 'Highway Zealots' on or before 'Jun 06, 2013. *M.A.Y.H.E.M.' were introduced during 'Operation: Front Line' on May 09, 2013. *'Mortal Force were Wiped Out by '''M.A.Y.H.E.M. on or before May 09, 2013. *'Red Lokust '''were introduced during 'Operation: Red Swarm on Feb 22, 2013. *Black Widow was partially Wiped Out by '''Red Lokust on or before Feb 22, 2013. *'Kane's Forces '''was introduced during 'Operation: Undead Harvest on Oct 26, 2012. *Verkraft was introduced during '''Operation: Hellfire on July 26, 2012 *'Sickle Syndicate' was introduced during Operation: Red Storm '''on Feb 16, 2012 *Mortal Force' was introduced during the 'Special Event' of Jan 19, 2012 - 'Rogue Assault. *Five Rogue Factions was introduced with the 'Official Public Beta 'release of '''War Commander on Sept 08, 2011 : **'Armored Corps' **'Black Widow' **'Eastern Horde' **'Hell Hounds' **'Son of Saints'. Rogue Faction Firsts & Records *'Rogue Faction Firsts :' **''First Rogue Factions in War Commander '': Armored Corps, Black Widow, Eastern Horde, Hell Hounds, Son of Saints **''First Addition of a new Rogue Faction '': Mortal Force - ( Introduced on Jan 19, 2012 for Rogue Assault ) **''First Antagonist of a Special Event '': Mortal Force - ( Rogue Assault ) **''First Rogue Faction Introduce in a Special Event :'' Mortal Force - ( During Rogue Assault ) **''First Rogue Faction Temporary Alliance in a Special Event '': Armored Corps / Hell Hounds - ( During Operation: Crossfire ) **''First Rogue Faction to be Completely Eliminated '': Mortal Force - ( by M.A.Y.H.E.M. ) **''First Rogue Faction to Eliminated another Faction '': M.A.Y.H.E.M. - ( Eliminated Mortal Force ) **''First Rogue Faction Permanent Alliance '': Ironstrike - ( Alliance of Armored Corps, Highway Zealots & M.A.Y.H.E.M. ) **''First Rogue Faction to have lootable Thorium in a standard Rogue Base '': Sickle Syndicate - ( found in the Level 40 Base ) **''First Rogue Faction to introduce a Non-Event Fortress Base '': Hell Hounds - ( the Boss Base introduced on Feb 06, 2014 ) **''First Rogue Faction to be the Shadow Ops Antagonist '': Armored Corps - ( Shadow Ops - Cycles 1 & 2 ) *'Rogue Faction Records :' **''Most Appearances as Special Event Antagonist '': Eastern Horde - ( with 5 Events ) **''Fewest Appearances as Special Event Antagonist '': TIE - Black Widow ( 0 Events ) & Son of Saints ( 0 Events ) Additional Facts *The[[ Armored Corps| Armored Corps]] and Hell Hounds 'temporarily joined forces during 'Operation: Crossfire. *The Red Lokust assmued control of all Black Widow Bases at the start of Operation: Red Swarm, however the Black Widow faction remained in control of Rogue Resource Deposits found on the World Map . *The Black Widow faction is the only active faction never to appear as an antagonist of a Special Event. *The Sickle Syndicate is the only faction with a''' Level 25 Fortress ' - The[[ Mini-Boss Base| '''Mini-Boss Base']]' '. *The Sickle Syndicate is the only faction with a Level 40 Base - The SS Level 40 Base . *The Hell Hounds are the only faction wiht a Level 45 Fortress - The Boss Base . *The Verkraft are the only faction with a Level 50 Base - The Verkraft Thorium Compound . *The Kane's Forces temporarily spawned Rogue Bases on the World Map as Target Bases during Shadow Ops - Cycle #4. *The Verkraft faction is in sole control of all Rogue Thorium Deposits found on the World Map. *The Hell Hounds, Sickle Syndicate and''' Verkraft' are the only factions to have one or more Bases with 'Thorium ' availaible for looting. In-Game Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes' Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name ( Official ) - '''Relative Information Gallery ''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.'' ArmordCorps(Portrait).png|Armored Corps Mutoto_by_sharpwriter.jpg|Eastern Horde HellHound(BigPic)1.jpg|Hell Hounds HighwayZealots(Portrait)2.png|Highway Zealots Zachariah_Kane(Portrait).jpg|Kane's Forces MAYHEM-New(Protrait)-1a.png|M.A.Y.H.E.M. Sasha_Kalashnikov(Portrait)1.jpg|Red Lokust Goro_Tazaki-Portrait-Framed.png|Ryu-Kai Sergei_Kalashnikov(Portrait).jpg|Sickle Syndicate Rocket_man_by_sharpwriter.jpg|Verkraft Historical Gallery ''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.' Portrait_Jebediah_Jones_WC.png|Son of Saints Leader : Jebediah Jones ( From early days of WC ) Video Navigation Category:Game Feature Category:A to Z